


Sisters of the Dragon

by Knight_of_God



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_God/pseuds/Knight_of_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the final episode of the series, everyone is preparing for their send off to the Academy. But an accidental discovery unleashes an ancient and forgotten threat from the days of the Dragon-Human War a thousand years ago. The Pure Black Dragons are on the rise...and only the Dragon Booster and his friends can keep a shadow of untold power from ravaging the world once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the very first one I ever wrote, so don't expect anything groundbreaking, haha. It's based on an old cancelled show, so understanding what takes places can be hard for the uneducated. I apologize for that. But as the first fan fiction I ever wrote, it felt wrong to not post it on this site. Regardless, I hope it is enjoyed. Beware the Pure Black Dragons!

Long ago, during the dragon-human war, a dangerous pure black dragon named Kon ravaged everything. 

He was on nobody’s side but his own. He was special too, for his highly developed intelligence allowed his using of speech. But he was conniving as well as intelligent. He wanted to rule all, dragon and human alike. He felt they were all inferior to him, and strove to bring about his ultimatum.

But one day, his ambitions drove him too far beyond the line of insanity. He was trying to come up with a way to make the bones and blood of the other dragons to be as black as his. He succeeded nine times before the Boosters caught wind of his endeavors. 

They immediately hunted him down.

When they found him, a terrible battle took place between Kon and the Boosters. Though the Boosters needed to destroy Kon, because of the threat he made, the black beast was too strong even for all of them combined. So instead, they combined their mag energy into one blast and froze Kon in a prison of Rainbow Crystal Draconium. 

But what the Boosters failed to realize in time was, the Black Draconium Empire had captured and tamed the nine pure black dragons Kon had created. These nine pure black dragons were just as intelligent as their creator, one more so than the others. Eight of them became the League of Eight, with the ninth and smartest of them being Armeggaddon’s dragon, Vysox.

But they weren’t the only things Kon created.


	2. A Dangerous Discovery

“Parmon, are we lost?” Lance asked as he looked up at Parmon.

Parmon looked down at Lance aghast. They had gone out shopping for groceries when Parmon’s map malfunctioned and they took a wrong turn. The groceries were piled in Blue Packing Gear on Cyrano’s back, just behind the saddle. Their surroundings had gone from Down-City, to abandoned alleyway.

Parmon pressed a few buttons on his mapping device. He shook his head, frustrated. “Well, we shouldn’t be lost, anyway. There must be something wrong with my map. Perhaps it needs tweaking?”

The device sparked in his hand. Lance shook his head. “Parm, it needs fixing.”

Parmon huffed with pained pride. “Now you’re sounding just like your brother.”

Cyrano and Frachsun chuckled. Parmon glared at them, and the dragons looked away as if they’d done nothing.

As they walked further down, the walls started getting older and older. Soon, they went from black and smooth to faded brown and etched with carvings. Parmon’s attention was transferred from his broken map to the mysterious walls.

“Oh my,” he said. “These carvings are as old as those in the temple. Where are we, anyway?”

Lance shrugged. “How am I supposed to know? You were the one who was leading us.”

Cyrano and Frachsun froze in their tracks. Despite Parmon and Lance’s best attempts, they could not get their dragons to move. The two jumped down from the saddles and patted their dragons’ snouts.

“What’s the matter, Frachsun?” Lance asked.

Parmon examined the corridor before them. Cyrano and Frachsun never moved their eyes from the empty space before them. Parmon felt a tugging sensation at his wrist. He looked down and saw his gauntlet’s Green Draconium was glowing. It was pulling him away from the corridor toward the exit.

Lance shrank away from the corridor in fear. “If the dragons won’t go forward, and even your new gauntlet is leading you away, maybe we should go back.”

Parmon nodded. “Y-you’re right. I’m sure the dragons and gauntlet have logical reasons for their actions.”

The scared duo remounted their dragons and turned them away from the dark corridor. The dragons happily obliged. They walked away at first, but a creeping sensation of dread sped them into a sprint. But before they could leave a slab of rock fell, blocking their only exit. They stood frozen, until a voice entered their minds.

_I have watched the goings on above my prison for thousands of years. Even I thought that, given so much time, you humans would change. Yet here you are, trapped in my prison on a Green Bull-class dragon and a Blue Energy-class dragon as if nothing ever happened. How could Beaucephalis let you humans alter the dragons again?_

The snake-like voice caused them to shiver. Cyrano and Frachsun wilted until their bellies nearly brushed the dirt beneath them. Some ancestral memory told them that the voice was not one to be trusted.

Parmon gulped. “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

A horrible laugh echoed through their minds. _Maybe so, but I know that there is a new Beaucephalis in the world. And with him, a new Dragon Booster._

The slab of rock cutting them off from the city lifted. Air flowed freely back into the corridor, rustling their hair.

_Go to your Dragon Booster and Black and Gold Dragon of Legend. Tell them, Kon_ will _return._


End file.
